


定义

by fufufuuu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 38





	定义

视频会议的闲聊时间，听工作人员说起最近光一经常会提到结婚的话题时，摄像头这边的剛连眼皮都没多抬一下。

除开工作上的合作不谈，两个人分分合合这么多年，已经不存在还没一起经历过的事情了。  
结婚话题又算什么。

从同一张床上爬起来，去同一个现场或不同的现场，或是在公司的上下两层楼分别开着会，彼此却不碰面；抛开工作人员私下去国外度假，或是拒绝在同一个场合同时出席；有共同名义的不动产，分享同一位相熟的税理士，却偶尔会因为未被告知对方新换的家门密码，生生被拦在门外……没吵过架，没红过脸，也从没说过喜欢和爱，没有过天长地久的承诺。  
诸如此类，些微细小的前后矛盾太多太多。

剛也曾疑惑过，他和光一算是在谈恋爱么，可以用“恋爱”来形容他们的关系么？  
说是恋爱感觉有点夸张，毕竟他们两个人和普通情侣们是完全不同的存在。一起逛街购物，郊游约会，这些对于普通人来说稀松平常的情侣日常，统统不可能发生在他们身上。  
说只是肉体关系，感觉也有一点荒唐。毕竟也不是除了上床之外什么都不做。黏在一起的时候根本不会有感觉，分开的时候才会意识到，原来吃饭睡觉洗澡，看电影玩游戏……工作休息，全是和那个人处在同一空间下。

剛其实也算不清楚，几十年里面，和那个人在一起了多久，又分开了多久。

前几年剛生病的那段时间，在那之前两个人已经分开了近两年。明明每日密集的行程都在一起同进同出，离开舞台和镜头之后，就是熟悉和谐的同事关系。  
只是因为自己突然生病了，光一就突然又像是顺利成章的一样，住进了本是自己一个人住的家。  
会给他做饭，会抱着他睡觉，会在他难受的时候紧靠着他，打着静音的游戏。  
身体逐渐好转，不用再每日往返医院，只要好好定时吃药以后，那人夜里又开始不老实。因为身体还没有完全痊愈，就不再像以前一样，做的时候喜欢蒙住他的眼睛，掌控他的五感。不再用从背后抱住他的姿势。只是很温柔地，偶尔粗暴地，从正面，看着他的眼睛，把他的身体一点点打开，揉弄得湿透。

两个人之间，似乎有太多的禁忌，似乎又像是百无禁忌。  
时间过了一年又一年，周围的人们换了一拨又一拨，总是被仰望着的这两个人，谁都看不懂他们之间的关系。

谁知道呢，或许只是单纯地觉得无聊，想一起犯犯错，也说不定。

————————————————————

二三十岁的时候两个人都有过差点结婚，却没成功的经历。  
说不上到底是好事还是坏事，也记不太清全部的前因后果了。

要说原因，家人当然给过他们压力，但他们都不是会为了家人就轻易妥协的性格。又或许当时是真的碰到了一个觉得可以一起走下去的人，却在足够稳固的信赖关系完全建立起以前，就成了一滩崩坏的沙盘。  
过去的事情，好像什么都说不清。  
那些轰轰烈烈的，在时光里颠簸的记忆，早就随风飘散了。只有失败的结果依然维持到今天。  
成年人的世界里没有不欢而散，只存在等价交换。

喜代子已经默默接受了自家儿子变幻莫测的住址，和那个自己看了许多年，和自家儿子一起长大的，时常会消失的儿子的同居人。  
洋子也早就习惯，为儿子添置家用和食粮时，采买双人的分量。

公司也给不了他们压力。  
那个现已去了别处逍遥的老头，在数年前预备放权的时候，明示暗示地来问过他们，还有没有想要的，想要什么就直说。  
在从两人那里都得到了否定的回答以后，老头像是恨铁不成钢一般，一副气呼呼的样子，冷哼了一声掉头就走。

也有一些没擦亮眼睛的人，以为总是被宽松对待的这两位，是真的没受到应有的重视。殷殷切切地凑到跟前来，或是随口许诺天花乱坠，或是开门见山地谈钱谈权，左不过都是想把他们俩拉进所谓的自家阵营。  
答案当然都是拒绝和否定。

他们真正想要的东西连老头许不了，更何况这些底下做事的人。

再年轻一点的那几年，忍不住偷偷亲密时也被人发现过，差点成了不得了的大新闻。  
虽然事发后老头气得差点忍不住用拳头来敲他们的脑袋，最后却还是想尽办法帮他们解决了所有后顾之忧。

那之后被迫分开了一段时间。

分开的确很难熬。  
不同于以往两个人私下里那种“分开”的状态，而是连工作时，都会被刻意地拆开来安排。  
换句话说，是真正分离的，很难见面的状态。  
真的很难熬。

剛也是在那时候才第一次意识到，原来自己每次都能和光一轻易分手的原因，是因为不管怎么样工作时都还能和他见面。  
因为不管怎么样，都能见到他，能感觉到他还在自己身边。  
所以暂时“分手”也没什么可怕的。  
总归等彼此过够了一段日子的独居生活之后，他们还会再一次走到一起。

剛不知道光一有没有也觉得那段日子不好过。不过在那之后，两个人的确都比以往收敛了许多。在各种场合，都更注意措辞和行径。  
怎样都见不到面这种事，说什么都不想再来一次了。

————————————————————

剛偶尔会想起他和光一之间的第一个吻。

在乐屋，光一突然凑过来亲住他时，他嘴里正含着刚咬了一半的草莓。另外一半还被他抓在手上。  
事情发生得很突然，但剛一秒都没有多犹豫，像是进行过很多次一样，顺从地张开嘴，任光一从他嘴里夺走了鲜甜的汁水。

光一轻易尝到了甜头，错愕地退开了一点距离，伴随着缓慢吞咽的动作，喉头发出了“咕嘟”一声。  
剛垂眼注视着光一上下运动的喉结，目光慢慢上移。  
四目相对的下一秒，剛伸长胳膊把草莓放下，转而覆上了光一的后颈，凑近。  
唇齿相依，开始交换不依不饶的吻。

剛紧闭着眼，口腔被完全填满，呼吸着光一的呼吸，入耳是粗重的喘息，和舌尖滑动着，发出细微的水声。  
五官像被封锁，窒息感袭来的瞬间，剛努力想要睁开眼。

光一感觉到了剛的睫毛轻扫过眼皮，含着剛的下唇小声说出提醒。  
“现在不要看。”

并不是可以被看到的脸。  
光一也并不想看见剛的双眼。  
毕竟让他理智失控、闸门大开的那道导火索，就是剛的那两道眼神。两道像是没有焦点，落在无处的眼神。  
那个瞬间，光一的眼里，剛像是不属于任何人。也不属于这个世界。

那天他们并没有做到最后。甚至除了接吻，并没有再发生多余的事情。  
只是，那天之后，又不止一次地，他们在四下无人的时候互相亲吻。

一切都像是从那个吻开始的。

剛的兴趣很多，今天明天，总在为不同的事情，花费很多的精力。  
光一的注意力则总是高度集中在一件事物上。一旦开始就会全身心投入，直到达到自己满意的程度。  
这两个人都不是沉溺于欲望的人。比起性本身带来的满足感，性事的对象才更容易让人沉迷。或者说是沉迷不悟。

第一次接吻以后很快就上床了。  
两人年少时同床共枕的经历并不算少。但躺在同一张床上操控彼此的身体，完全是成年以后的经历和话题。

像是一起失忆了一样，他们省略了全部言语层面的交流。没有互诉衷肠的肉麻告白，没有多角关系的烂俗情节。  
和已经共事了许多年，熟得不能再熟的同事上床，也比想象中让人兴奋、刺激得更多。

又也许，从第一个突如其来的吻就可以推断出，之后的一切都是必然会发生的故事。只是时间和地点之类的细节，会因为天时地利人和这样的不可抗力，发生微弱的变动。  
也是从那时候开始，他们开始恋爱，又分手。再一次恋爱，又再分手。

剛偷偷在心里决定，还是要用“恋爱”和“分手”来形容他和光一之间的关系。

在一起的时候就不会有别人，这是他和光一之间的心照不宣。  
只是剛也快要忘记，在不和光一恋爱，自己一个人呆着的那些时间里，他的生命里又到底有没有出现过其他的过客。

————————————————————

【今天可以去你家吗。】  
八百年都不会有动静的，剛手机上属于光一的聊天窗口，弹出了一条新的提醒。

【干嘛？|_・)】  
洗完澡从浴室出来的剛看到了消息，随手回复他。

【想喝百分之百鲜榨橙汁吗？我买到了。】  
太久不联系，都快忘了那个人回复消息的速度其实也很快。

【来吧。大门密码没有换哦。】  
剛握住手机没忍住，笑出了声。

从来都是不请自来的堂本光一，居然也有问他“可不可以”的一天。  
偶尔也是会出现这样笨拙的一面啊，那个人。

因为近来前所未有的全球危机，已经有好久没能见面了。  
工作也是，私下也是。

其实在危机开始之前，和光一并不是处在恋爱的状态。

因为去年年末的工作有些特殊，是休息了一年之后的再次启程。两个人面对着不小的困难，却又都忍不住异常地感到兴奋。  
在剛的眼里，年末那段时间，是很久违的彼此都很亢奋的恋爱状态。

年末的行程结束以后，剛觉得自己像是消耗了太多能量和热情。趁着工作量还没增加，回去了老家那边的房子住着，一边恢复一边休息。回来东京以后没过太久，就被迫陷入了连工作时都很难见面的局面。  
算一算，的确有很久没和光一见面了。  
当然，比起以前完全不算什么。

只是像这样，对时间的概念变得模糊，这样的状况好像已经持续了有一段时间。

因为身体的缘故，随着年纪的增加，恋爱和分手的界限变得越来越暧昧。像曾经那样分开一到两年，已经成了不可能发生的事情。

这次呢，又要开始和光一恋爱了吗。  
自己偷偷在心里这样说，真的合适吗。  
剛觉得说不清，觉得有一点隐隐约约的兴奋，又有一点迷茫。

唯一能搞清楚的是，他很期待家门即将被打开的瞬间。

但，说不清也没关系吧。  
毕竟对方是光一嘛，他也从来不会和自己说起这些的。  
是再熟悉不过的人，是不管恋爱还是分开都会一直在一起的人。

看来今天能喝到很好喝的橙汁。  
放下手机，等待的时候，剛坦率地开心了起来。

————————————————————

他们真正想要的其实很简单，两个人能一直在一起。  
满足了这一点以后，其他所有的前提要怎样来定义，就都不太重要了。

end.  
阅读感谢

都是我的胡言乱语  
(,,• ₃ •,,)


End file.
